


Aid

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, This is the first Ex-Aid fic right?, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hojo Emu is suddenly called to the hospital storage room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aid

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally not canon!  
> The series didn't even start and I'm already shipping Hiiro and Emu...  
> I don't know their relationship, how they will interact, so this is just a guess. I was inspired by the press conference, Seto Toshiki is so cute...  
> Also, this was a quick fic, I don't know why I'm posting it, so not spell checked. You can give suggestions in the comments section!

Hojo Emu didn't expect this when he was called to the storage room. He didn't expect to be kissed by Kagami Hiiro, brilliant doctor, a requested surgeon at only 21. Of course he didn't expect his body slowly answering to his senior, his hands traveling to the other boy's waist, his breath getting unstable as Hiiro pressed him against a cabinet and sucked the life through his lips. Hiiro smiled and broke the hug.  
"Hojo-san... sorry for this. I was...", he bowed slightly.  
"Needy", Emu laughed. "It's ok, Kagami-san. I kinda liked it. I'm just surprised because I didn't know you were..."  
He couldn't say it. They just stared awkwardly at each other for a couple of minutes and Hiiro pulled Emu against him for another kiss. More passionate, wetter, more forceful, tongue and teeth. Emu felt Hiiro's hand in his crotch. He instinctively rolled his hips, looking for more friction, more pressure, and blushed when he noticed what he just did.  
"You're big, Emu-kun", Hiiro bit Emu's lower lip and he moaned obscenely. "You're so hard too".  
"Not here, not now..." was all he could answer, Hiiro's hand teasing his organ and making him unable to form coherent phrases.  
"When?", Hiiro breathed in his ear, warm and sexual.  
"In two hours, after I'm done with the children". Emu's eyes were clouded with lust. He didn't know if he could hold it for this long, but the idea of a more _complete_ demonstration of Hiiro's habilities encouraged him to wait.  
"Meet me in the parking lot. I will show you why they say I have _magical hands_ ", Hiiro laughed and unlocked the door.  
"Stop, you're making me leak, Kagami-san". Emu didn't have any blood left in the rest of his body.


End file.
